dlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Voltz Era
The Voltz Era is the sixth era of DLR. This era focuses on a second roleplay series called Voltz, as well as LnDProductions' Multiplayer Hardcore Survival series. In this era, both Tekkit and Voltz series ended. This era is preceded by Hardcore Era and followed by Christmas 2013 Era. Timeline (2013) *February 9 - Voltz series starts. *February 23 - Garry's Mod Building: Sumo Car Battle starts *February 25 - Garry's Mod Building: Sumo Car Battle ends March *March 4 - Resident Evil 6 PC Release countdown starts *March 10 - GMOD: Morbus starts *March 13 - Minecraft: Dimensional Jumper starts *March 16 - Ace of Spades funplay starts *March 17 - Minecraft: From Ashes ends/canceled *March 18 - Minecraft: Herobrine's Return starts *March 21 - Resident Evil 6 PC Release countdown ends *March 24 - Minecraft: Dimensional Jumper canceled *March 26 - Minecraft: Herobrine's Return ends *March 27 - Resident Evil 6 COOP starts April *April 3 - 1000th Video is uploaded *April 27 - Terraria let's play starts. *April 28 - Ace of Spades funplay stops *April 29 - 1000th Subs Thanks Montage *April 30 - GMOD: My Nightmare starts May *May 2 - Terraria let's play series end/are canceled. *May 3 - GMOD: My Nightmare ends *May 4 - Minecraft: Cops and Robbers starts *May 6 - Dead Island: Riptide starts, Minecraft: Feed The Beast starts *May 9 - Dead Island: Riptide ends *May 12 - Draw My Thing starts *May 14 - New Hardcore Group Survival starts. *May 20 - Draw My Thing stops *May 25 - Mod Showcase - Minecraft Camping Mod is uploaded *May 30 - New Hardcore Group Survival ends. June *June 3 - Minecraft: The Adventures in Rewas World is uploaded, Minecraft: Ultimate Tree Survival starts *June 5 - Minecraft: The Mysterious East starts *June 7 - Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival starts. *June 9 - Minecraft: Ultimate Tree Survival ends *June 12 - Minecraft: The Mysterious East canceled *June 18 - Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival ends. *June 20 - Multiplayer Hardcore Survival starts. *June 23 - Minecraft: Cops and Robbers stops *June 27 - Resident Evil 6 COOP ends/canceled, Minecraft: Feed The Beast canceled July *July 18 - Tekkit series ends. *July 19 - Minecraft: The Lost Potato - Chapter 1 starts *July 20 - Infestation: Survivor Stories - James & Luke starts *July 24 - Minecraft: The Lost Potato - Chapter 1 ends *July 25 - Tekkit Space is uploaded, Infestation: Survivor Stories - James & Luke ends *July 26 - Garry's Mod Elevator Source starts *July 30 - The last Multiplayer Hardcore Survival is uploaded and canceled. *July 31 - Garry's Mod Elevator Source ends August *August 4 - Minecraft: Hexxit starts *August 5 - 1500th Subs Thanks Montage is uploaded *August 11 - Minecraft: Hexxit ends *August 13 - GMOD: Nightmare Church is uploaded *August 15 - Minecraft: Diversity starts *August 20 - Minecraft: Wool Race starts *August 22 - Garry's Mod: Dark RP starts *August 23 - GMOD: Stop it Slender starts *August 24 - Minecraft: Wool Race ends *August 26 - Minecraft: Wool Race (Jbadboy's POV) final part is uploaded *August 28 - GMOD: Stop it Slender ends September *September 1 - Minecraft: Diversity ends *September 7 - Minecraft: The Lost Potato - Chapter 2 starts *September 9 - Minecraft: The Lost Potato - Chapter 2 and Garry's Mod: Dark RP ends *September 18 - Minecraft: Blitz Survival Games starts *September 28 - Minecraft: Amplified Survival starts *September 30 - GMOD: Spooky Horor Map is uploaded October *October 3 - GMOD: You Die At The End is uploaded *October 8 - 2000th Subs Thanks Montage is uploaded *October 13 - Minecraft: Amplified Survival canceled *October 19 - Civilization V (Round 1) starts *October 24 - Civilization V (Round 1) canceled *October 26 - Minecraft: The Basement is uploaded November *November 9 - Civilization V (Round 2) starts *November 11 - Minecraft: Blitz Survival Games stops *November 24 - Worms: Clan Wars - Match 1 is uploaded *November 27 - Worms: Clan Wars - Match 2 is uploaded *November 28 - Civilization V (Round 2) ends December *December 4 - Voltz series ends.